xeviousfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Javilus
Welcome! Hi Javilus -- we're excited to have Xevious Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey! Told you I'd be here!! I'm having fun. crabKakeZ MD027 18:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Let me know if you need help here as well getting started. Like Raiden wiki the front page needs to be unprotected and made to work so people can find games a terms. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Whe're we're you? I didn't expect you to mail me back, I thought it would be best if I left you alone. Anyways, how ya doing? --Javilus ::I mostly Edit the three wiki's Darius, Ghostbusters, and Filmation Ghostbusters, when not busy with college. Anyways, I really just like to get good framework up so wikis are easier to read and enjoy. ::Second thing on my radar is that I'm looking into making a sort of hub for wikia shmup wikis. I'm hoping when this gets made to include this wiki and Raiden as well as a good many others. It's clear many people are editing at many of the same wikis here anyways. A list just makes our lives easier. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok... I'm going to be adding some images of the enemies from Xevious 3D/G. However, If you want I'll also scan a copy of the booklet for the usa version of ps1 xevious 3d/g+ which includes a page for enemies which is useful in building this wiki. I had recently started going thru my old ps1/ps2 collection since I had to move and found them. Hope to have the booklet scanned by thursday. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Not Sure if you have this so... Heres a link to a pdf of the booklet to Xevious 3D/G+ http://www.esnips.com/doc/869e6cb7-9338-43e4-b330-461bc7cdeee6/Xevious3DGplus. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC)